Skirmish at Peak 74
by Rehabreject182
Summary: This is an rp from the rp group that I'm in. I posted this and another story to kind of advertise a bit for our group, we need new writers with talent, so if you're interested here's the site http://duelfatesrp.


(This is the transcript of an rp me and my buddy Rocky did, all original characters, it's for the Rp Group that we're in. If you're interested in doing stuff like this, please check it out. http://duelfatesrp. )

Ampier Baphomet: Peak 74, was a small industrial processing facility on the south western most continent of the otherwise uninhabited terrestrial world of Xerge. Just as its name implies, the facility sat atop a high mountain peak. Underneath it was an atrium hundreds of miles long that tunneled through the mountain and ever closer to the core of the planet itself. This facility was of grave importance to republic, but as it was located in disputed space- nearer in fact to the established boundaries of the empire than those of the republic, it could not be protected by a flotilla of capital ships nor dozens of full regimens of marines. The facility▓s greatest protection was secrecy, and entrenchment. Beyond the thousand scientists, industrialists, miners, and other laborers, was a meager security detail of 250 republic soldiers, and a single jedi. However, if the facility were to be attacked, it would have to be from the ground as it had shield generators power enough to protect three or four capital ships. The trek from the ground would be easy either, the nearest drop zone was miles down the mountain, and the trip upward would be meet with a full array of defense turrets and other anti siege weaponry. And in the event that all hope was lost, the facility was well equipped with explosives to destroy itself and the mining shafts it sat atop.

Lord Asriel: ▒s arms crossed over his chest as he felt the massive ship touch down on the planet Xerge. Intelligence reports had indicated that the planet was completely littered with the ever-so impressive Traxeum ore. The ore was completely revolutionary, after being made into an alloy, it was lightyears above the current durasteel plating that was used for ships. With the ore completely mined, Imperial ships would have a massive leg-up over their Republic counterparts, thus Asriel was leading a contingent of over 1,000 troops, a mix of Imperial stormtroopers, vanguard, and Sith warriors, in an effort to seize the planet for the glory of the Empire. His eyes shifted from behind the Sith mask he wore, towards the form of the current Admiral. "Admiral...send the troopers out first, the pawns will lead the way...and discover any traps the Republic may have set out for us..." He said, and then watched as his orders were being followed. After several moments he found himself on ground level, looking up at the massive mountain before him. He tilted his head to the left as the bones made an audible pop. He then turned his head to survey his army. His eyes began to grow a deep blood red as he began to draw the Dark Side of the Force into his body, several of the stronger Sith Warriors doing the same. After several moments the Sith Lord entered into a battle meditation, enhancing the will-power and bloodlust of his soldiers, the other Sith warriors following in suite. Asriel then moved his right arm forward as he signalled the full army to begin their ascent up the mountain. The Sith Lord withdrew his lightsaber, the hilt of it several times larger than a normal lightsaber's hilt, and began walking along with his troops, up the summit of the mountain.

Ampier Baphomet: At the top of the facility was it hangar bay. Ampier Baphomet preferred the quarters inside his ship, the Paragon, to the bunk provided him in the barracks. His mission status at the facility, unless it was to be attacked, was simple surveillance. He was tasked with filing regular reports to the Jedi Council. The facility▓s administrator, an ithorian female whose name Ampier doesn▓t remember and couldn▓t properly pronounce filed all the necessary reports with the republic government. Ampier▓s real reason here was to take charge of defenses in the case of an attack, a seasoned Jedi knight in his mid forties had a fondness for dangerous missions. Perhaps it was for that reason he had never taken a student, and thus would never be called master. Ampier was reading through some unimportant  
Rocky: datafiles when a feeling of impending danger consumed him, moments later the general alarm sounded. The jedi sighed as a generic central computer system▓s synthetic voice chimed thorough out. ⌠Code Red. This is not an alarm. Code Red.■ Already, certain defensive mechanism had automatically geared in. The lower most series of heavy turrets had already began firing in the general direction of the sith landing zone, a multitude of landmines were automatically armed upon the facilities escalation to code red. Ampier made his way quickly to the command center, which was essentially an open room much like the bridge of a republic frigate. As soon as he entered via the pneumonic doors the jedi began spouting orders, ⌠Clear all personnel from the atrium shaft and have it magnetically sealed. Send a distress call through the communications relay both to the Jedi and republic command on Bakura. I want every able person with a blaster. Seal the blast doors.■ And as it was order, so was it done. The human Jedi peered through a monitor and preliminary on the number and armament of the sith. ⌠By the emperors black bones┘■ he cured under his breath. ⌠1000 sith regulars..■

Lord Asriel: The corners of Lord Asriel's lips twisted upwards in a sadistic smile as he saw the turrets begin firing their massive lasers towards the army heading up the mountain-side. His eyes watched as a few stormtroopers stepped on a wrong spot and where completely incinerated. "Spread out!..." Was all he said as the troopers spread out their line and continued their march upwards, whilst firing their blaster rifles up at the turrets, doing small amounts of damage to the heavy armaments. The vanguard soldiers behind them readied up rocket launchers and fired off a few rounds that where sent screaming upwards towards the turrets. All the while Asriel reached outwards with the force, feeling out the inhabitants of the facility itself. It seemed under 300 actual soldiers, as well as numerous civilians...and one...Jedi... His lips twisted upwards even more, it had been a long time since the Sith Lord had tasted Jedi blood. The Sith Lord's eyes continued to blaze a blood red through the slits in the Sith mask as he continued to urge his troops upwards, after several moments the armada finally reached the summit of the mountain, though after taking several casualties in the stormtrooper and vanguard department. The rest of them began firing like mad at the turrets surrounding the massive set of blast doors before them. Rockets and blaster bolts were sent screaming towards the turrets, rendering them useless shortly afterwards. Asriel's eyes shifted to the massive set of blast doors. A lone finger was sent pointing towards the doors as he spoke, "Vanguard...get it open.. And no sooner had the words been spoken than the soldiers began stacking explosives against the doors themselves, several of the troopers falling prey to blaster fire as they worked. Lord Asriel was beginning to grow impatient, this was taking too long, and they where already losing more troops than he'd planned on for the entire attack. This was beginning to piss the Sith Lord off, as was evident by the renewed fire that shone through the slits in his mask.

Ampier Baphomet: The conflict for now strictly man verus machine. All personnel were safe inside the facility. As the sith commandos hiked up the mountain they would met with a full armament of mines and defense turrets. For that reason, Ampier waited to enter a battle meditation, as it would make no difference on the effectiveness of machinery controlled by driod brains. Rather, the jedi channeled the force to himself so that when the time came to properly employ his force granted abilities, be that through battle meditation or otherwise, it would be more effective. The 250 soldiers were all poised around the one location where the sith could actually enter the facility. On three sides the facility was blanketed by rock from higher peaks, only at its eastern most side could they hope to enter. Another 200, or so, facility personnel equipped with standard blaster pistols that few were effectively capable of using joined the republic regulars. Most of the other staff was poised throughout, about a hundred stood as the last thing between the invaders and the command center where Ampier and a variety of other important staff members dictated orders.≈When the frontal assault came at the entry point, the troopers and armed civilians within set their sight and prepared themselves for come what may. Ampier, on the other hand, fell to his knees and entered into what is known as Battle Meditation. Via the omnipresence of the force the Jedi tapped in the psyche of all within calming their scorched nerves and slowing their fast beating hearts. They would feel serene, ready, and most importantly focused- even the greenest civilian would possesses something close to the composure of a seasoned republic soldier. And when the blasts finally pierced the integrity of the structure, their shoots would meld into the gaping hole through which the sith would pour. They acted in concert, as if each was intimately aware of the actions of all others, they would not scatter and dissipate, they fought with a resoluteness- all provided by the meditating Jedi removed from the fray.

Lord Asriel: As the detonator was handed to Asriel, he closed his eyes as he let his rage fill his brain, connecting to the Dark Side of the Force even deeper as he readied himself. He watched as the troopers backed away from the door, giving it enough berth for the explosion not to claim any more casualties. Asriel grinned as he thumbed the detonator, a massive explosion ripping through the doors, sending mammoth pieces of shrapnel flying inwards into the compound, right into the soldiers that would be waiting. Before the dust would even begin to settle, a mixture of Stormtroopers and Vanguard soldiers poured into the building, filling the area with blaster fire as the bolts screamed towards the republic soldiers, several of the troopers having to step over their own as line after line was mowed down by the concentrated fire, but as they filtered in through the door and began to spread out they where able to press their attack forward, the Troopers, having been bred for battle only, continued to fire bolt after bolt into their enemy, even after they'd been hit they showed no outwards signs of pain, and only stopped when their lives ended. As the last of the troopers entered the doorway, a group of about 10 Sith Warriors followed behind, blood red sabers blazing through the air as they deflected bolts back towards the republic soldiers. Lord Asriel entered the room along with the Sith Warriors, his mere presence was enough to fuel the efforts of the Sith army, and strike fear into some of the republic civilians who just happened to be caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. He thumbed a switch on the massive hilt of his lightsaber as the hilt split off into two seperate blades, each quickly being activated as blood red blades emitted from the hilts, and he began whipping the blades around his body, sending blaster bolts flying back towards the enemy. The Sith armada slowly began to press their attack forward.

Ampier Baphomet: Ampier continued to be a conduit of force power providing serenity to the soldiers as they fought valiantly. They managed, probably far better than the officiating sith lord would have imagined, to hold their position long enough to cause great casualties to the Sith regulars. Even a few sith warriors would likely be killed. However, nearly all the republic commandos would be killed. A dozen or so soldiers, and maybe a fourth of the citizenry manning the forward defensive would fall back after several minutes of intense fighting. They ascend a long narrow stair case, firing in their wake to cover their own retreat. Meanwhile, the contingent of facility personnel charged with protecting the command center are ordered forward to aid in the retreat of their allies. With number a final stand is established at the top of the long narrow stair-case. Still with the aid of the seasoned Jedi▓s battle meditation, the ill prepared and inferior numbered facility workers fight with true valor. A series of detonators primed throughout the atrium shaft await only the order to explode leveling the shaft below them and severing the link to the all valuable ore. If destroyed it will take the sith months to reach the ore deposits and even longer to process and smelt into alloy. The Jedi stands, ending his battle mediation. He sends a order through a comlink for the facility forces to cease fire, simultaneously the synthetic voice of the facility▓s main computer chimes over the external comlink for all √including the sith- to hear. ⌠Cease fire. We surrender.■ Ampier waited cautiously. The atrium would have to be imploded┘

Lord Asriel: The resolve of the republic soldiers could not be shaken, no matter, soon the Imperial forces would destroy all of the Republic scum. His lips twisted upwards even farther as he watched the Commandos fall backwards into the stairwell. The Sith Lord was connected with his soldiers on the same level the Jedi was, and with that connection he urged the remaining vanguard and troopers forward up into the stairwell. They began firing and soldier after soldier where mowed down under the relentless assault of the Republic forces. Though nonetheless the Imperial soldiers continued to push their way upwards, forcing the commandos to retreat even further backwards as the Imperial soldiers began ascending the stairwell also. It was then that Asriel heard the voice speak over the comm-link, the Jedi, uttering words of surrender. Any normal commander would have accepted this as a victory, but he could feel something else in that voice. There would be consequences for his actions to come, but the Empire could work through those consequences, they had to get the ore, that much was definate, but if it took a few more months to get it, so be it. The Republic had killed many of his men, and for that they would all die by the Sith Lords hand. After standing there motionless for several moments, the Imperial soldiers unsure as of what to do. His eyes blazed once more as he mentally urged his troops to attack once again, as without warning they began firing off blaster bolts into the off-guard commandos who'd assumed the battle was over, quickly decimating their ranks as the Sith quickly pushed their way up the stairwell. As Lord Asriel reached the summit of the stairwell, he launched himself into the ranks of Republic soldiers, whipping his blades around him as he sliced through arm and leg and neck of soldiers all around him, all the while slamming blaster bolts back at the dwindling Republic forces.

Ampier Baphomet: The commandos fought valiantly and many died. Their numbers were sparse but their constitution never wavered. From a projection console at the back most part of the sith line a holographic projection of the Jedi Ampier Baphomet would appear. It would immediately address the sith lord, knowing that he must be very near the back of the assault. ⌠Are you content to die here Dark One? We are. I have in my power the ability to destruct this entire facility in mere seconds. Your commandos, the republics, you, I we will all die here. Is this your glorious end to be told for centuries in the annals of sith lore? I hardly believe you foresaw your death here, on this backwash. The republicans who stood till the last at peak 74 will be martyrs! Their sith attackers ill fated by the weak command of an idiot who led them to impending death. I am content! Shall we then, my nameless adversary journey to the catacombs of the force together. I am ready, we are ready, to die.■

Lord Asriel: As Lord Asriel cut down soldier after soldier, he noticed the voice coming from behind him. He removed himself from the main fray of the battle, his eyes shifting towards the holographic form of the Jedi. He stood as he listened to the Jedi's speech, remaining motionless and silent. After several moments, he turned his back on the image, "We will meet again Jedi..." he said darkly, and then waved an arm over his head, "Fall back..." he yelled out, his voice amplified by the force as he led the way out of the building, rage filling his mind as he walked towards the exit. He hit the switches on his lightsabers, deactivating the blades as he hooked them onto his belt. Nearly an hour later the Imperial forces returned to their massive war-ships and quickly boarded. Lord Asriel stood and watched the soldiers board the ship, they had taken nearly 75 percent casualties, and still had damn near taken the compound. Had it not been for that damn Jedi willing to martyr his entire crew. Very well then...if the Empire could not have the ore...then -NOBODY- could, Asriel though to himself as he boarded the command ship, making his way to the bridge. The gears in his mind turned as the ships began lifting up off of the ground. He then turned his eyes to the Admiral once more, "Admiral...order all ships to concentrate full firing power on the base of the mountain...I want that entire mountain sunk before we depart, make sure nothing remains intact." He said, before turning on his heel and walking back towards his own personal quarters, rage eminating from the Sith was not used to being bested.

Ampier Baphomet: Ampier fully expect sith retaliation. He knew however it would take them several minutes, if not close to an hour, to return to their ships. No sooner than the sith exited the facility, the jedi along with about 50 survivors, all civilian personnel save two of them, made their way swiftly to the hangar bays. All shuttles, including the Paragon, were set to autopilot. The shuttles would emerge from their hangar bays and fly a preprogrammed evasive route. However, no one was aboard them. A single atmospheric flyer took them all, barely, down a path over the west side opposite the retreat of the sith. At its base was massive river and a network of giant expansive canyons that were several miles deep. Ampier piloted the atmospheric flyer into the canyon, far down, beyond the probative scans  
Rocky: of sith sensors. No one, including Ampier knew exactly what they would find on the canyon▓s bottom: but the unknown was better than the option they were aware. They would have to survive in the untamed wilderness, miles and miles away from the facility by the time of destruction. 


End file.
